


A Journey Through the Multiverse

by firedragonworks (firedragon32)



Series: The Spider-Fam Multiverse [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Fusion, Family Feels, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedragon32/pseuds/firedragonworks
Summary: After saving all realities in Lance's New York, the Spider-Fam parted ways, going back to their own realities. But Pidge has a trick up their sleeve...and now is the time to reveal it.(a continuation ofthis oneshot)
Relationships: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Rolo (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: The Spider-Fam Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197104
Kudos: 8





	A Journey Through the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Many of you are probably here from Klance AU Month, where the first Spiderverse oneshot is, and if so, it's good to see you here! Others may be new, and if so, welcome! I recommend reading the oneshot that came before this (linked in the summary) because otherwise some things may be confusing.

Pidge sighed and sat back, rubbing their hands over their face. They were almost finished, and they wanted to complete the miniature colliders soon; outside their window, the streets of New York city were busy as usual, lit up with hovercars blurring by, people clogging the streets.

They regarded the table in front of them, scattered with pieces of metal and wire.

Pidge brushed their fingers over the holo-photograph that always sat within reach. Always where they could see it.

Matt grinned at them from the small screen, his hazel eyes bunched up, his arm around a younger, scruffier Pidge. The photo was from Pidge’s early days as The Spider, back when they still had no idea how to be a hero. Matt had helped them, talking them through fights via comms, helping them build Green and sew their suit.

God, they missed him. It was the wound that never fully healed; though the villain that had taken Matt’s life was long since put in prison, it still tore Pidge up inside, seeing the empty space that their brother had once occupied.

Shaking the thoughts away, Pidge returned to their task, assembling the pieces of metal, clicking them all into place.

It had been nearly a month after being sent to Lance’s dimension and saving his New York. Nearly a month since Pidge had seen their new family.

They kept in touch via the inter-reality devices that Pidge had built for them all, but they wanted something more than that.

Being a hero was a dangerous job, after all; one never knew when they might need a hand. Or a movie night.

Pidge sat back, grinning as they turned the completed device over in their hands. That was the last one finished.

It was time to pay their friends a visit.

* * *

Shiro sighed, letting the door of his apartment swing closed behind him. He’d gotten home from patrol at three in the morning, so he felt like a zombie walking.

Just another price to pay to be Spider-Man.

He began to walk down the stairs, wondering if he had time to stop by that bagel place on the way to work.

Then the wall of the stairwell began to glitch and shudder, lights flickering and morphing. Shiro jumped back in surprise, dropping into a defensive stance.

A small, short figure stepped from the wall, clad from head to toe in green.

Shiro straightened in surprise. “Pidge?”

The Spider-Person wiggled their fingers. “G’morning.”

Shiro’s mouth worked, trying to think of what to say. “You, uh, got the colliders built?”

Pidge chuckled and held out their hand. A square of metal about the size of a brick sat in their palm, with a few buttons and knobs scattered across the top.

“I labeled the buttons for your old man eyes,” Pidge said, grinning at Shiro.

He sighed. “I’m not that old, Pidge.”

“Your texting abilities say otherwise. You type like an old man, therefore you are.”

Shiro shook his head, but he was smiling. “Whatever.” He turned the collider over in his hands. “Who are you going to next?”

Pidge shrugged, grinning impishly. “Wherever the multiverse takes me next, I suppose.”

* * *

Hunk inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of baking bread. It would be time to get the food from the oven soon; already, the smell filled the small bakery, blending nicely with the scents of Mama’s tarts.

Then a sound filled the air, one that was definitely  _ not _ the timer on the oven.

Hunk whirled in time to see Pidge step from the multiverse portal that was now swirling in front of the oven.

He gaped as they raised a hand in greeting.

“Pidge! What are you doing here?” He crushed them in a giant hug, and they patted his back awkwardly.

“I came to bring you your collider,” they answered, pulling back from the hug to offer a dark metal device.

A wide smile spread across Hunk’s face. “You finished them?”

Pidge nodded, smiling proudly. “All of ‘em. I’m delivering them all now. Just came from Shiro’s.”

Hunk’s grin grew wider. “Really? How is he?”

Pidge shrugged. “He looked better. Happier. I think he’s started to fix some things with Adam.”

Hunk pulled them into another hug. “Man, that’s amazing! I gotta go visit him sometime!” He pulled back, tucking the collider away into a pocket. “Who are you going to next?”

Pidge shrugged. “I dunno. Whoever’s closest, I guess.”

Hunk patted their shoulder. “Well, be safe, okay? Let me know when you’re done so I know you’re all right. Inter-dimension travel can be dangerous, you know!”

Pidge rolled their eyes, but they were smiling. “Yeah, I know.”

* * *

Allura grunted as she slammed into the wall. The Lizard grinned, baring his fangs.

“Can’t wait to squish you like a bug,” he snarled. Slobber dripped from his mouth onto Allura’s face, and she resisted the urge to gag.

“Allura!” Someone slammed into The Lizard’s side, sending him tumbling over the concrete. Pidge flew in from nowhere, delivering a hard hit to the villain’s gut. Allura scrambled to help, swinging in to throw him into the wall.

The villain hit the concrete wall hard enough to crack it; he slumped to the ground with a low groan, and didn’t rise.

“Pidge!’ Allura cried, whirling to come face-to-face with the younger Spider. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to drop this off,” Pidge said, holding out a strange-looking device. “Looks like I got here just in time.”

“Yes, you did,” Allura admitted, turning the device over in her hands. “I’m not sure what I would have done had you not arrived.”

“Well, I’m glad I did,” Pidge said, holding out a hand. Allura shook it, smiling beneath her mask.

“Are you off to deliver these colliders to everyone else?”

“Yep, but before that I’d better show you how this works.”

“Oh, please do!”

* * *

Lance sighed, leaning back on his hands. The New York City skyline was magnificent, lighting up in oranges and golds and yellows and reds with the setting sun.

“Man, I wish you could see the view from up here.”

From across the comms, Rolo snorted.  _ “And have to  _ climb  _ up there? No, thanks. I’ll just let you gloat about it.” _

Lance chuckled. “Suit yourself.”

He had about an hour of downtime before Crime Time, as Lance affectionately called it; the time when most of the crimes in the city took place. Just after sunset. That was when he was rushing around, stopping disasters left and right, but for now, he could sit and watch the sunset.

On Rayden’s end of the comms, there was a short gasp. Lance sat up, his spider-senses tingling at the sound, readying for any danger.

“Everything okay, Rayden?”

There was a pause. _ “There’s activity in the multiverse,”  _ Rayden murmured thoughtfully.  _ “Someone’s using a collider.” _

“Is it Zarkon? Haggar?” The two villains had been MIA since disappearing somewhere in the multiverse. Lance’s best guess was that they ended up in a random reality.

He just hoped that none of them happened to be his  _ friends’ _ realities.

_ “I don’t know,” _ Rayden murmured.

Then Lance was leaping to his feet as the air beside him began to churn, swirling with color and fragments of light.

_ “What the hell?” _ Rayden yelped, and Lance could hear the tapping of keys.

_ “What’s happening?” _ Rolo cried.

_ “A portal from the multiverse is opening!” _ Rayden exclaimed. _ “And Lance is right next to it!” _

Lance flipped neatly to the side, putting some distance between himself and the swirling portal. If Zarkon or Doc Ock came through…he’d have to fight them. Alone.

Instead, a small green figure came through, blinking in the setting sun, their hood down.

Lance straightened, ignoring Rolo and Rayden’s panicked voices in the background.

_ “Pidge?” _

They grinned at him. “Hey.”

Lance shook his head, spluttering in disbelief. “I-you-you said you wouldn’t finish for another few weeks!”

Pidge shrugged, grinning devilishly. “I thought I’d surprise everyone.”

_ “Well it certainly was a surprise,” _ Rayden muttered.

Lance grinned, pulling them into a tight hug. “How have you been, Pidgeon? I missed you!”

Pidge grumbled, grudgingly accepting the hug. But from the way they clutched him tightly, he could tell that they missed him, too. “I’ve been good. Same old routine.”

Lance pulled back, beaming. “Save the world, go to bed, go to school, save the world, repeat?”

Pidge snorted. “Yep.” They held out a black device. “Here’s the collider. Just…don’t use it to stay over at Keith’s, okay?” They wiggled their eyebrows, and Lance’s face burned.

“Wha-no! It’s not like that!”

Rolo laughed.  _ “I can confirm that it is indeed like that, dude. You gush about him all. The. Time.” _

Lance huffed, ignoring how his ears were bright red. “I hate you guys.”

Pidge snorted, turning to leave. “No, you don’t.”

“Wait, Pidge!”

At Lance’s call, the Spider-Person paused.

His face was still burning; Rolo would tease him endlessly for this, but Lance brazened on. “Tell him I said ‘hi,’ okay?”

Pidge nodded, a smile spreading across their face. “If you insist, loverboy.”

They stepped into the portal and disappeared into the swirling mass that was the multiverse. The portal folded up like a piece of paper, disappearing with a blink of light.

Rayden sighed.  _ “Lance, tomorrow I’m teaching you about date etiquette.” _

Lance blinked. “What? Why?”

_ “Because you don’t have an excuse anymore to  _ not _ take Keith on a date.” _

Lance sighed. Rayden was right, after all. As always. “All right, fine. I’ll be there.”

He could  _ hear _ Rayden’s smug grin.  _ “You better be.” _

* * *

Keith sat at his desk, smearing charcoal over the page. It was quiet in the apartment; Adam wouldn’t be back for another hour or so. Keith had the radio tuned in to the police station, listening closely for any disturbances. Today was quiet; almost  _ too _ quiet, like the whole city was holding its breath, waiting for something terrible to happen.

It made him uneasy. It was like the calm before the storm.

Then, his spider-senses jolted, and Keith leapt to his feet. The air outside his bedroom window was churning, swirling with color and light and fragments of other realities.

Keith lowered into a defensive stance, ducking behind his desk to hide so he could take the intruder by surprise.

But of all people, it was Pidge who came through the portal, blinking in the sunlight and peering around; looking for him, Keith realized.

He stood, stepping away from the desk. “Pidge? How’d you get here?”

They waved at him. “Hey, Keith. I finished the colliders.”

His eyes widened, and a small smile spread across his face. “Really?”

They held one out, motioning for him to take it. “You’re my last stop. Everyone else has theirs already.”

Keith accepted it, turning the device over in his hands. It was heavier than it looked, but not so heavy that it was hard to carry. It was impressive, really, how Pidge had been able to build something so complex into something so small.

He grinned at them. “I guess…I’ll see you around?”

They smiled back. “Yep. I expect you to be at my place for movie night, okay? No excuses.”

Keith chuckled, setting the collider on his desk. “You might have to drag me there,” he murmured, knowing fully well that they wouldn’t.

They wiggled their eyebrows, grinning impishly. “Not if Lance is there.”

Heat flushed across Keith’s cheeks, but he disguised it with a snort. “I don’t know what you mean by that. We’re barely even friends.”

Pidge shook their head. “Shiro told Allura, and Allura told Hunk, and Hunk told me. We all know about the kiss. Just say you wanna go on a date with him already!”

Keith groaned. He was gonna  _ kill _ Shiro the next time he saw him. Keith eyed the collider, considering; could he make a quick run to another reality, commit fratricide, and get back in time for dinner?

Pidge smacked his arm. “Don’t even think about it. I haven’t teased Shiro about Adam yet; you will  _ not _ deprive me of that opportunity.”

Keith sighed, turning away. “What about after? Then can I kill him?”

They snorted. “I won’t stop you.” They stepped toward the window. “I’d better go. I’ll be late for patrol.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got downtime now, but something’ll happen sooner or later.”

Pidge waved. “See you later?”

Keith nodded, his lips quirking up at the corners. “See you later.”

Pidge disappeared in a whirl of color and light, and the portal blinked out a moment later.

Keith smiled and sat back down, running his gaze over the collider.

He couldn’t wait to see his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of different oneshots that I will work on in between updates for my other works!!! (For those of you following my klance Spider-Man au, Power and Responsibility, keep a sharp eye out for references and perhaps even some foreshadowing ;)
> 
> All of the ratings will be gen or teen, depending on the material. I have some future oneshots already in the works, and things may get angsty and pretty heavy. I will tag everything accordingly so hopefully there won't be any issues <3
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! Thanks for reading, guys!! <3<3


End file.
